Lights Will Guide You Home
by xxWolfPackO7xx
Summary: Allison goes for her nightly stroll, when something attacks her. Will someone save her before it's too late? A/N: Okay, summary sucks. Sorry.


Rain poured down hard, covering the blacktop roads with water. There was not a car in sight, on the quiet streets of Beacon Hills; not even a bicycle, or an old man walking his dog on the sidewalk. Allison Argent and her dad had been arguing the past couple days about who knows what, at this point. Even though he was there through it all; Jackson dying, and then coming back into a werewolf; Victoria killing herself so she wouldn't turn into a monster; Chris didn't give up. Somehow, there had to be an actual cure out there. No more werewolves, no more mysterious deaths, no more killing monsters. It would all be gone, and that's what Mr. Argent was aiming for. He still kept the code, the one his dad did not approve on. They weren't really monsters, waiting to be killed. If anything, they needed to be saved, and Chris got that. But there was a new pack in town, and he didn't want his daughter walking the streets without a weapon in hand.

"Dad, I can handle myself. Please, just let me go. I won't be gone for more than an hour. I promise," she said, practically begging her dad to let her go.

Chris took in a deep breath, his hands on his hips, as he leaned against a chair in the kitchen. "Okay, I'll let you go. But only for an hour, okay Allison? I don't want you walking the streets this late at night, especially when there's a new pack in town." He said, regretting the decision.

Allison smiled her big gorgeous smile, and nodded her head, running over to grab her jacket that was hanging on the sofa. "I promise dad, I'll be safe." She practically whispered, before leaving the house, throwing her hood on over her head, so her perfect chocolate brown locks didn't get ruined in the rain.

Every once in a while, Allison would turn her back to see if anything was coming. The streets were quiet, too quiet. It was never like this; usually there would be at least one person walking their dog, or a car driving around, running their late night errands. It was about 11:30 at night, and Allison just desperately wanted to leave her house, since she had been locked up all summer. School was about to start, and she was not even close to ready, to see Scott, her ex-boyfriend, again. She exhaled deeply, before a gush of wind hit her. Her instinct was to look back immediately, but instead, she looked at every direction slowly; nothing in sight. Allison's heart was beating loudly against her chest, as she mumbled a few curse words.

Turning around completely, Allison saw a dark figure just up the road. Squinting her eyes, she made out the figure perfectly. It looked like a man body, and he was just standing there; looking at her. Just a couple feet away from her, was a car parked in a parking lot just across the street. This made the young girls heart beat even faster, as she closed her eyes to take in a deep breath. Expecting to see the figure standing there, Allison got even more freaked out when it wasn't, and the car lights flicked on.

She then felt a strong hold on her, dragging her along. Allison let out a shriek, but a hand was laid across her mouth, muffling the sound. The man, or strong woman, wasn't as rough as Allison had thought. It was like this was her dad, pulling some kind of sick prank on her, but this felt a bit different. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks, but she honestly couldn't tell if it was tears, or drops of rain. Finally she was released, but the place where they had gone, was dark, and freezing. The roof had holes in it, the rain still coming through, as if there was no roof that was actually there. "Are you okay?" A familiar voice said, resting an arm on her shoulder.

The teen jumped, frightened, but her mouth was dry, causing her voice to crack. "Who are you?" Allison felt weak, like she wanted to pass out.

The lights then flickered on, but before she could react, or see who had dragged her here, she was picked up, wind and rain hitting her face. This time she was able to scream, wiggling and squirming to get out of his reach. She punched him a couple of times, before the two of them fell over. "Allison, run!" He yelled, pushing her away from him.

Snarling and chuckling came from the distance. Alpha's. Allison did what she was asked to do, getting onto her feet again, she ran but not far, before she was forced down onto the ground, pressure on her shoulders, holding her to the wet concrete. "Help me," she nearly screamed.

Once the pressure was finally lifted from her, Allison opened her eyes, looking over to see a dead body lying right next to her. His throat was slashed open, and his eyes flickered red. Her breath hitched at the sight, her heart was nearly beating out of her tiny chest. She wanted to crawl into a ball, and just cry, but she had to be strong. Her dad would soon realize his baby girl was in trouble, and come save her.

A figure crouched down right in front of her, but her eyes were blurry from all the water, as she wiped at them. "Hey, you're okay?" The familiar voice whispered, stroking her cheek. "Maybe you shouldn't be walking the streets so late at night. I mean, you're lucky I was out there." He half chuckled, wiping away the smeared make-up from her cheeks.

"Who are you?" Allison closed her eyes, her chest rising and falling rapidly, fighting back more tears that were bound to come. But, before the man had time to answer, she had opened her eyes, her mouth slightly dropping. "Jackson, w-why, I-I mean why would you do that?" She stuttered a few times, shocked that Jackson was the one who had actually saved her.

The corner of his lips turned up into a smirk, as he grabbed her hand to help pull her up. "Thanks Jackson, you just saved my life from a hungry man eating alpha; Oh yeah Allison, no biggie." He shrugged, giving her his cocky smile.

She playfully punched his shoulder, laughing a bit as she did so. "It's not funny, asshole. You scared me half to death." Allison let out a sigh of relief, biting the corner of her bottom lip as she did so. "But why did you do that?" She cocked her head, unsure of what his answer would be.

Jackson turned his head, like he wanted to avoid the question. Instead, he walked a bit closer to her, pushing her up against the wall. "I don't know, actually." He admitted, looking down, before looking into her brown orbs.

Allison smiled slightly, bringing her head closer to Jackson's, as he did the same. "Thank you." She whispered, and closed her eyes, expecting to feel his wet lips pressed against hers. But, instead she was back at home, looking straight up at her ceiling. "Jackson?" She whispered, looking around her bedroom, confused as to how she got there. Or was she dreaming?

Just outside of her window, Jackson was perched up on top of her roof, smiling as he looked inside of her bedroom. Before leaping down to head home, his eyes flashed blue. "You're welcome." He whispered.


End file.
